Blood Knight
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: He was bound to her by blood. No matter where she went, how far she went, or even if she no longer remembered him, he would stand by her side and protect her. KanaYuki.
1. Prologue: Kaname

**Blood Knight**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

**Hello, this is Hiei's Queen03 reporting. I know I was supposed to be posting the epilogue to If Only For One Night, I'm kind of suffering from writer's block from writing back to back Naruto fanfcs, so I've decided that a change in fandom was necessary. Which brings us to this little fanfic! I've recently stumbled across this awesome fandom called Vampire Knight and have become addicted to it and quite possibly have fallen in love with Kaname Kuran. Anyways, I decided to do a VK Fanfic. This is sort of like the prologue to my next Vampire Knight fic, Eternal Knight. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own anything, just the plot that ran around in my mad little mind.**

**oOo**

My name is Kaname Kuran.

Ten years ago, my parents were killed by my uncle, Ridou, who went mad with greed and power. He senselessly and brutally murdered them simply because they wouldn't give their daughter to him, as they refused to let Yuuki fall into the clutches of the Senate, as they had had to do with me. During that fight, our mother tried to protect Yuuki in the hopes that she could live out her life as a normal human girl. Yuuki fell into a coma and remained in that state for three months; those were the longest three months of my existence. Not knowing if she would ever wake up or what the consequences would be if she did wake nearly killed me. When she finally did wake, however, I found out that her memories of our life together had been lost. Not wanting our parent's sacrifice be in vain, I decided that I would just stay by her side and protect her from the sidelines. When she was deemed fit to be released from the hospital, we were placed in the care of Kaien Cross, who adopted Yuuki and would have happily adopted me if I wasn't already of age by that point. Kaien is the headmaster at Cross Academy, a private school in the mountains. When we both arrived, he and I arranged a special class, the Night Class, to foster peace between the Vampires and the Humans. And that's where this whole story starts, I guess. Neither Yuuki nor I can escape our intertwined destiny, for we are forever bound by our parent's blood that links us to the darkness of the night.

**oOo**

**Well, let me know what you think and R&amp;R**

**Ja ne,**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	2. Prologue: Yuuki

**Hello, Hiei's Queen here. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoyed Parting Gift! I decided to post this update in honour of Yuuki Kuran's birthday and just because it's Christmas (If you live in America) *Don't Quote me on that* Anyway, this will be the last update until the New Year, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also a big thank you to: SexyKitsune1010, Bitch this is, Guest, God Fenrir, , Rena, and MidnightWeasel22 for reviewing.**

**oOo**

**I don't own the sexy Kaname Kuran or any of the other characters. I only own the little plot running around in my head.**

**Warning(s): This fanfic contains OOCness! Just go with it!**

**oOo**

**Prologue: Yuuki**

**oOo**

My first memories after I woke up were very blurry and I had no idea why. I also didn't know why I couldn't remember what happened before this point and I didn't know where I was. As I cracked my eyes open, all I could see were white walls and there was a beeping coming from somewhere that was driving me crazy. Then, I heard voices. Wanting to know some answers before I had to start giving questions, I laid there pretending to be asleep.

"Poor thing. Her injuries are more consistent with being mauled by an animal. That boy got to her just in time, or she would've been dead," a woman with red hair whispered, as she checked on the tubes that I was connected to. "He told the EMS her name was Yuuki, but he couldn't tell us anything else about her."

A rustle of papers met my ears before I heard another voice. "She doesn't have any other relatives but according to the papers, Kaien Cross is interested in taking her in."

At that point, I decided that I had had enough of being asleep (or rather pretending) and decided to make my consciousness known to them. I wanted to know some answers.

The red haired woman noticed me first.

"Oh! I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm feeling fine." I don't really understand why that's the first thing that the doctors ask me. "What happened to me?"

It was really a simple question that really didn't require any thought to answer, however they exchanged worried looks between themselves before one of them answered me.

"You were attacked by an animal, of sorts. Do you remember where you were when you were attacked?"

I shook my head and told them that I didn't remember anything before waking up in what I now knew was the hospital. However, a question was nagging at the back of my mind and I decided to ask it. "Who saved me?"

Again to my great irritation, they exchanged worried glances as I they were trying to decide whether or not they wanted to tell me. Finally, the red haired nurse spoke up. "A young man that was nearby heard your screams and came to your rescue. He told us that after he fought the animal, he carried you to the nearest house and got you to the hospital. Truly, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I think Kaname was the young man's name."

"So, what happens to me now?"

"Well, we don't know where you're parents are, but a nice man is willing to look after you until they find you," the doctor said, coming into the room.

oOo

It's been five day since I woke up and I'm still struggling to remember who I am and where I come from. A man by the name of Kaien Cross came to visit me. He told me that he's the one who would be taking care of me from then on. He's the headmaster at Cross Academy.

The campus is nice. That's all I could think of as headmaster Cross led me on a tour throughout the Academy, where I would be living and going to school.

As we passed the dormitories, I noticed that one had a moon above the door and one had a sun above it. When I inquired, his response struck me as odd. "Those are the moon and sun dorms. The sun dormitory is for the students who go to class during the day, and the moon dormitory for those who take night classes. You'll meet the moon dormitory president when we get into my office."

oOo

When we arrived in the headmaster's office, there was already someone in the office, with his back turned to me.

"Headmaster Cross," a boy with a silky baritone voice said as he turned around. The boy was very handsome, to say the least. As I saw his face, I could swear that I've seen him before, but dismiss the thought until the Headmaster speaks to me again.

"Yuuki. This is Kaname Kuran. He's the class President of the Moon Dormitory."

"It's nice to meet you again, Yuuki."

**soOo**

**I know, I know! A CLIFFIE! Nooooo! Look I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you a little Christmas gift for being so good to me this year. The next chapter will introduce Zero. Bear with me, there is a method to madness, I swear I'm not just being lazy (mostly). Anyway, review PLEASE!**

**Ja ne**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	3. Prologue: Good Vampire?

**Hiei's Queen03 here back with another chapter of Blood Knight! Thank you to all of the people who followed/favourited my story so far and I hope that there will be many more. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Rena: Thanks for being the first one to encourage me to update the story. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**peace-luv-fanfiction: I'm sorry I left you feeling that way. I hope that this chapter is to your liking.**

**Missy the Cat: I'm sorry that you've had to wait this long. To answer your question, yes darling!**

**Samira Vongola: Sorry for the wait, darling. Here's the next chapter!**

**oOo**

**Warning! This story contains OOCness and maybe a little KanaYuki, but not until later on in the story! That will be your incentive to stick around! **Hurriedly jumps on top of ledge just out of reach of angry fans****

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter of every story; it's so tiring. You guys know I don't own Vampire Knight, right?**

**oOo**

**Prologue: Is there Such a Thing as a Good Vampire?**

**oOo**

_**Last chapter:**_ "_**Headmaster Cross," a boy with a silky baritone voice said as he turned around. The boy was very handsome, to say the least. As I saw his face, I could swear that I've seen him before, but dismiss the thought until the Headmaster speaks to me again.**_

"_**Yuuki. This is Kaname Kuran. He's the class President of the Moon Dormitory."**_

"_**It's nice to meet you again, Yuuki."**_

**oOo**

"Again? I don't believe I met you before, at least I don't think I have," Yuuki said while nervously tucking a strand of her reddish brown hair behind her hair.

Kaname chuckled. "I forgot this is the first time that we are actually meeting, face to face I'm not surprised that you don't remember me; I mean that would be the last thing I'd be thinking about if I was being attacked." He smiled a a look of realization and shock passed across her face.

"You're the one who saved me from that creature?" she said, her brown eyes widening, as her mind flashed back to that terrifying snowy night. "What was that creature, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked at Kaien, who nodded, before he spoke again. "That creature that attacked you was a vampire. Not all vampires are bad which is why Headmaster Cross here opened the Moon Dorm and separate classroom for us vampires to foster a relationship between humans and vampires."

All Yuuki heard was that Kaname was a vampire. As soon as she heard that, she could see the small fangs that showed when he talked.

oOo

Long after Lord Kaname had left to go back to the Moon Dormitory, Yuuki was thinking about him. The creature that attacked was a vampire. But Lord Kaname is also a vampire and he saved me. So, he isn't a bad vampire? "Is there such a thing as a good vampire?"

She hadn't even noticed that she said the last part out loud until Kaien spoke up from behind her. "Yes Yuuki, there is such a thing as a good vampire. It's just that they're overshadowed by the history of the vampire and the actions of bad vampires, like the one who attacked you. My hope is that one day humans and vampires can coexist peacefully without the need for secrecy. Lord Kaname is helping me to do that."

oOo

"Yuuki!"

The girl in question snapped to attention as her adopted father said her name for the third time. Blushing slightly, she turned around. That's when she noticed someone besides him.

Noticing where her gaze was trained, Kaien said, "Yuuki, this is Zero Kiryuu. Be nice to him; his parents were killed by a bad vampire."

Nodding, she slowly approached the silent and blood-covered boy at the headmaster's side. Gently taking his hand, she guided him towards the bathroom, so that she could get him out of his bloodstained clothing, as she knew that they must be awfully uncomfortable to be in.

As she helped the young boy wash and change into clean clothing, she thought about her first encounter with Lord Kaname.

'Another bad vampire attacked his family just like one attacked me. Only he didn't have anyone to save him and his family. Can there really be a world where we can live with vampires? Are there really such things as good vampires? The only one that I know is Lord Kaname.'

**oOo**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been struggling about the direction in which to take this story, but I think I finally got it figured out. So this the end of the prologue and the next chapter will be the 'official' first chapter if you will. To all the people who are following/favourited this story, I'm sorry and I thank you. This story will be about 7-9 chapters, though that maybe subject to change, so stay tuned…**

**Ja ne,**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


End file.
